


Plastic Heart

by maxmoehoe



Category: Cancer Crew, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, joji is an angsty Gay boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxmoehoe/pseuds/maxmoehoe
Summary: Teenagers are a mess. So full of angst, but still the most loving people you’ll ever meet. Teenage boys are the worst.What’s worse than being a teen boy? Being a teenage boy in love with someone that doesn’t love him back.





	Plastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, in order to try to help my writers block with my other stories I wrote this! This will most likely be the only chapter unless a bunch of people just really want more of it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> In my opinion this is one of the best things I’ve ever written

Teenagers are a mess. So full of angst, but still the most loving people you’ll ever meet. Teenage boys are the worst. 

What’s worse than being a teen boy? Being a teenage boy in love with someone that doesn’t love him back.

George was a pretty average teenager, he played video games and looked at memes all day, when he wasn’t writing poetry of course. All day during his classes he just wrote dumb poems that no one would ever see, he considered posting them on tumblr but figured he didn’t need a bunch of emo girls taking his poems and putting them over pictures of cuts or some shit. 

 

Nothing interested him. He had no friends, no boyfriend, he wasn’t particularly good at anything but poetry and even then he was just mediocre. He differed so much from the popular boys of the class, Max and Ian. Though George liked them, he didn’t seem to understand why they had so many friends. Ian was rude and pessimistic, while Max while loud and only talked about Pokémon half of the time. They were especially popular with the girls, Max seemed to constantly have girls begging for his attention by pretending to be interested in Pokémon. Max obviously knew they didn’t know anything about Pokémon by their constant confusion about the characters names, but he was just happy to have someone to listen to his rants. George recalled one time in class when Ian and Max were fighting, he’ll never forget the anger in Max’s voice when he yelled at Ian calling him a, and I quote, “Miltotic looking cunt.” 

George of course knew nothing about Pokémon, he didn’t even know which one Miltotic was, and yet that insult stuck with him. He had been watching the original show lately, desperately trying to find something he could relate with the boy. It was honestly pretty pathetic.

George thought Max was the prettiest boy he’d ever seen. His dark, messy hair that begged to be played with, his beautiful green eyes. He had to admit, he was a sucker boys with dark hair and green eyes. Max was properly beautiful.  
George himself was quite attractive, though he found his nose to be a tad too big. He looked like he could kill someone, he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. 

In George’s eyes Max was completely out of his league. There had been a few times when Max had tried to converse with him, but George, being the idiot loner he is, just smiled and mumbled shit that made absolutely no sense. Jesus he was a loser.

George was always good with words, just not face to face. He had tried to find social media of people at school he wanted to befriend in order to talk to them online, but Max and Ian had none. It was insane, how do teenagers in this day and age avoid all social media? 

That’s when he got the genius, or incredibly idiotic, idea to write him a poem confessing his attraction. Sure it’s something people hadn’t done since the 90s, but that was George’s whole thing. He lived for aesthetic and this definitely fit. Without wasting time to decide if it was bad idea George instantly starting writing.

 

‘I don’t want to be apart  
Break my pretty little plastic heart  
I don’t want to be a  
fart  
fart  
fuck  
FUCK  
I DESPISE WRITING SAVE ME FROM THIS DREAD AAAAAAA’

His pencil dulled from pressing the last line on paper so hard. He ripped the page from his notebook to start again. This was going to be a long night.

***

Max opened his locker only for a pink piece of paper to fall out, he picked it up and read 2 lines before Ian yanked it out of his hand to assess just how gay it was.  
“Don’t do that, cunt.” Max quickly snatched the paper back from his friend, folding it and placing it in his pocket. Max was giddy with excitement the entire day, the thought of someone writing something for him astounded him. 

George, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. During all his classes with Max he would glance up every five minutes to make sure he wasn’t telling anyone about it. At this point he realized that writing a poem for your crush may not be the best idea. 

***

‘

Plastic Heart

 

Break my pretty little plastic heart  
My plastic heart  
I don’t ever want to be apart  
I’d hate it  
My pretty little plastic heart breaks for you  
It’s all for you  
Break my pretty little plastic heart

-George’

 

It was a little gay, but who the fuck cared? They were young, and god knows Max loved the idea of George writing all this just for him. Max always had a bit of a thing for George, and tried to pursue it a few times, but George never seemed interested.

A love letter, this was so exciting.

The next day at school Max couldn’t help but blush every time he saw George, he was waiting for the perfect time to give him his number. 

He decided on lunch. Ian was busy pissing and Max was in charge of watching his food. Today Max made sure they weren’t sitting with any of their other friends or any girls, today he was making his move. 

“Hey, George!” 

George could hear the other boy yell at him while he walked past the table. George sighed, mentally preparing himself to be ridiculed and called a faggot. Max didn’t seem like the type to do that, but you could never tell with people. When he turned around all he saw was Max smiling his big, beautiful smile. “Want to sit by us? Ian’s in the pisser.” George gladly accepted, sitting across the table from Max only to be told to sit next to him. George placed a seat next to Max. Max instantly scooted closer and grabbed George’s hand. Max had never been in a relationship before, but he definitely wasn’t shy, and never kept his emotions a secret. Besides, it’s not like George would do it himself. Max took out a pen with his other hand, writing his number on a napkin and placing it on George’s plate.

“Call me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.
> 
> p.s. the poem George wrote is actually the chorus to one of my songs but the lyrics are changed a bit.


End file.
